Goodnight Kiss
by ridiculousmoon
Summary: Neville Longbottom started falling for Luna ever since the end of the war. She confesses some feelings.
1. Feelings Bubbling Up

Everything about her was... Perfect. Her eyes. Her hair. Her skin. Her body. Her voice. Everything. Neville Longbottom was one of the few people who saw Luna Lovegood for what she really was. A person, Just like everyone else. Not a loon. Just a person. Of course, They weren't together. Not yet.

"- And the nargles even stole my shoes!" She finished her long rant, Taking another sip from her glass of red wine. Neville had invited her over for dinner- Not mentioning that everyone else wasn't really going to be there. He had them all make up different, believable excuses. "Nevile..? Are you even listening..?" Her voice got quieter than usual and she looked downwards, Sadly staring into her now half empty wine glass.

"Of course I am- Sorry, Luna.." He sighed, Clearly feeling guilt. "I just have a lot on my mind, Thats all.. D-Don't be sad.." He put his hand gently on her cheek without thinking and carefully made her look at him and up from her sad daze into her glass. Their eyes met for a moment, A brief time that felt like forever. Just when Neville became nervous that she would move away, She did something he would have never expected her to do. She kissed him; The kiss was brief, But not too brief to an extent where it was unable to be enjoyed. Her lips tasted- Like the best thing he had ever tasted before. Well, That and the wine she had been drinking.

She pulled away gently just as he took his hand away from her face and sat slowly back like he was. She smiled slightly, Getting a certain twinkle in her eye. It was not unlike the look Albus Dumbledore had gotten in his eyes everytime he spoke of a new hope. She was a believer of several things that- Well, Some of which he could not find himself to agree with. C'mon, I mean, Wrackspurts? Nargles? Rubbish! Still, He respected both her and what she believed in, No matter what. He knew that to her it was important.

"What was that about?" Neville asked, Still trying to catch his breath. Not from the kiss itself, Just from the fact he was just kissing _Luna Lovegood._

"I like you, Neville." She gave off that warm smile that she always did. Dunno if you'd consider it to be warm, But he knew exactly how it made him feel inside.

He couldn't respond. He went into a state of awkward panic. He had never really been with a girl- At least not officially or for free- Before. Not unlike Luna, He had been judged and pushed around a lot. Therefore, No one really wanted much to do with him.. Not even nowadays. "I-I.. I like you too, Luna." He stuttered.

That smile, Again. _Damn._ "Maybe we should do this whole 'dinner' again sometime.." She said thoughtfully. She let out a chuckle. "And maybe we could call it a.. date?" She smiled brightly. He hadn't seen her this happy in- God knows how long. She hadn't actually smiled like that in a very long time- But now, Unlike those other times she had just covered it all up with a fake smile, She had a reason to.

"Yeah!" He answered a bit quicker than intended. He didn't mean to sound desperate. "I mean- Uh, Yeah.." He began to get a bit red in the face. "I'd love that.." Their eyes met again, As he glanced over. They could almost read each others emotions now- Not unlike an open storybook.

Both of their expressions showed signs of love and pure happiness. This time, He leaned in for the kiss. It wasn't as brief. It was.. Pure magic, Neville thought as they pulled apart.

"Oh, No!" Luna muttered, Looking to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Neville, Who didn't notice this, Began to panic a little. Had he done something wrong?

"Wh-What?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, Its not you. The time- Its already past ten.. Father probably expects me home by now-" She kissed his cheek quickly, Grabbing her purse and slinging the strap over her shoulder. "Goodnight." Neville's blush had gotten worse from the small affectionate gesture. How couldn't it have?

"G-Goodnight." He waved to Luna as she walked out. He was grinning like a dork. He put his hand over his mouth slightly trying to hide the grin as she walked away.

He had to have been dreaming. He had just gotten kissed, Three times; Twice on the lips and once on the cheek. Not just that. Someone felt romantic feelings for him- A real life, seemingly perfect girl. And her name was _Luna Lovegood._


	2. The Lust Potion

**A/N: So, I decided it wouldn't be a one-shot. Here is another chapter.. I hope ya'll like it!**

 _Wait.. Am I trying too hard?_ Neville asked himself as he straightened up his tie. He looked nice- Possibly a little too nice. He heard a soft knock on the door, Knowing it was Luna he began to hope that he was obeying the correct dress-code. When he went to answer the door, He couldn't believe the sight before him- She was wearing a light blue dress, That went right up past her knees. She was wearing slightly more makeup than she usually had- Not like she needed it, Of course.

"W-Wow.." Neville's cheeks turned a bright red when she had noticed him blatantly checking her out.

She smiled a bit, Giggling adorably. "Awh, Neville! You look.. Wow, As well." She walked in, Still having that sweet smile upon her face.

"So- I made reservations at a restaurant.. Shall we?" Neville asked, Raising an eyebrow at the beautiful woman standing before him.

She nodded, But not without muttering 'You really shouldn't have' in a highly flattered tone.

They left for the restaurant. She hadn't realized how hard Neville was trying to make this nothing less than a perfect and romantic first date. He caught himself glancing over at her once in awhile, Just to simply take in her beauty. The Waitress however, Was probably one of the lowest points of the night. It had been obvious that she had been checking Neville out from moment one.

They had already ordered their drinks ( Luna ordering a simple glass of water while Neville got himself some late-night coffee that he would most likely regret later. ) The Waitress also didn't seem to like Luna, Considering it was obvious Neville and her were together as a couple.

Everything seemed fine- At least until Luna had took a sip of her water, After their food had already came. She could tell it tasted funny- Like some sort of poison. She could see their waitress giggling madly from across the room. She recognized what it was instantly- A lust potion. A very strong one, At that.

She squeezed her thighs together for any sort of relief she could find, Even though it didn't seem to work very well. She bit her lip. In the middle of talking, Neville finally seemed to notice something was wrong. "Whats wrong, Luna?" He was highly concerned for her. He put his hand on hers, Over the table.

She pulled her hand away quickly. "Nothing.." Her cheeks turned an embarrassed pink-ish color. "I, Um.." Her voice got quieter. "Our waitress poisoned me, I think and um.."

"With what?" He was more alert now.

"Well, God- This is embarrassing. A lust potion.." She nearly whispered to him in response.

His face turned red. On the first date? Wouldn't the polite thing to do be give her a source of relief?

All she could think about was doing loads of dirty things to him. Not on purpose, Either. "We need to get out of here.." Her voice was shallow and strained. So Neville payed for their meal and they left, Back to his home. She hesitantly sat on the sofa when he had invited her. The potions effects were only getting worse.

Neville sat next to her. Before he could do so much as bat an eye, She kissed him forcefully, Continuing the kiss on into some sort of heated make-out session. He wasn't complaining. He put his hands on her waist, Pulling her closer, Nearly on top of him.

She hated to have to do this on the first date, She really did. But, She could barely control herself, Let alone her baser urges.

He let his hands wander up the sides of her dress, Still kissing her furiously. She undid his jacket, Slipping it back carelessly off his shoulders. She took his shirt off over his head, At that same time, Breaking for air.

She let her eyes trail down his chest. _Damn._ Neville Longbottom was A LOT hotter than she had ever imagined him to be- Er- Not like she ever imagined that.. Maybe.

He managed to unzip her dress and slip it off. She had been wearing red 2 piece lingerie underneath. He bit his lip at this. He forgot that he, however, didn't have much time to be nervous. He crashed his lips back to hers, Letting his lips then trail down her neck and chest. He had to admit that he spent a little 'extra' time at her chest than he had at her neck. He lingered further, To the place she needed him the most.

He began his efforts. He had removed her underwear, Practically ripping them off when he did so. She let out a soft breathy noise, That sounded a lot like 'Neville'.

After he was done there, She practically pulled him back upwards, Connecting their lips once more. He undid the clasp on the front of her bra, Throwing it to the side. She let her hands wander eagerly down his sides and to the waistband of his dress-pants.

He began to blush like mad. He had forgot about the whole 'nudity' part. He smirked into the kiss, Slightly nervous. She unzipped his pants, Having him kick them off into the pile with the rest of their clothing.

They finished undressing each other- Neville's shyness surprisingly decreasing.

She moaned louder than intended at the feeling of his arousal rubbing against her bare, inner thigh.

They continued their heated make-out on his couch, Until he entered her suddenly, Unexpectedly rough.

She moaned loudly, Digging her nails slightly into his back and letting her head fall back in pleasure.

He began to move, Making her make a few more of those loud sexual noises. They finished abruptly, Almost at the same time.

They nearly fell beside each other on the couch. Neville began to blush again. What had just happened had just began to sink in. He had just slept, With Luna Lovegood.

Luna, Herself, Did feel a bit guilty. Not that she regretted it.. Or anything. Suddenly she had remembered something- Her eyes widened slightly. They had forgotten to use the protection charm.


	3. The Cure for Anxiety

**A/N: I'm back with a short chapter for you. A bit o' cuteness. ^^**

Ever since Neville and Luna 'got it on' they have been keeping a considerable distance from each other.

It wasn't being their conquest wasn't good; actually, as far as both of them were concerned, it was beyond amazing. The way Neville made heat rise to her pale cheeks like no one ever had before, the way he lit up her life in such a dark time...

The truth of the matter was, both of them were kind of embarrassed. The effects of the potion had succeeded in turning the both of them into sex-crazed animals, consent or not. Luna hoped it would eventually come to that point in their relationship- _but not this soon._

Neville felt in similar ways. It was about a week of ceased communication afterwards that Neville decided to surprise Luna with some red roses on her doorstep. The scenario, however, didn't play out anything like it did in Neville's head beforehand.

 _It was pouring down rain._ This made it difficult for him to trudge up the treacherous hill that Luna's house was built upon, slipping and sliding in a pair of (previously) sparkly clean black dress shoes. _This is a disaster,_ Neville thought to himself as he approached the doorway at last, passing many wooden-picketed signs with strange phrases on them, most of them referencing to some sort of odd mythical creature or plant for sale. The only good thing, he thought, was that the banquet of blood red roses that he held were still intact after his venture uphill.

Closing his eyes for a moment and sucking in a deep breath of icey nights air, he began to imagine Luna's possible reactions. _Luna's smile._ He hummed under his breath in pleasure, the thought of her smiling at him making him feel and act like a lovestruck teenager. When he opened his eyes, he nearly jumped at the sight of the tall, thin, blonde-haired man at the door before him. He had a mystic something about him.

"Neville Longbottom, I presume?" inquired Xenophilius, an amused smile quivering on his slightly chapped lips. "My Luna has been speaking so much about you.." He extended his arm, welcoming Neville inside. "Come in, come in.."

Neville- who was a tad bit creeped out by this man- only smiled nervously and stepped into the oddly shaped house. Glancing around, the absurdity of the scene surrounding him was almost too much to take in all at once. Though, it all represented Luna very well- strange and twisted. And that was the way he liked her. "Is Luna here?" He questioned in a small voice.

Mr. Lovegood must have sensed his apprehensiveness, because he shifted slightly, displaying his discomfort. "Yes, she is. She's just upstairs." He stood at the foot of the winding wooden staircase, shouting for Luna to come down.

And down she came, all long, blonde wavy hair and gorgeous blue gown that cradled her thin figure perfectly. Luna's crystal blue irises lit up with wonder when she saw Neville at the foot of the stairs, all dressed up, shoes drenched in mud from the hill. She couldn't help but chuckle into her hand.

Xenophilius left the room, leaving the- _couple? -_ to themselves. Part of Neville's mind couldn't help but wish he would come back and cut through a little of this awkward tension, acting as a knife. "Hello, Luna." He swallowed hard. "Nice to.. eh.. see you, again." There was something accusatory about his tone. He crossed his arms over his chest. _He knew his reasons for keeping distance. But what were hers? Did she not want to see him again? Was that it?_

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.." Luna muttered under her breath, descending completely down the stairs and leaving herself standing in front of him, seemingly breathless. "I'm sorry we haven't been speaking as of late, Nev. I've just- _needed some time,_ after that. You know- it was good, but so soon and- I'm starting to question things now. It's never good to start a relationship with sex and..."

"Well, it wasn't my fault." replied Neville grumpily.

"I know it wasn't.." _Oh, gosh, he was trying to stay angry with her, he really was. But with a voice as soft as silk like that? It was proving itself to be one of the most difficult things he had ever done._ Luna's hand reached up to caress Neville's cheek, forcing their eyes to meet.

This made Neville do his trademark dorky smile, teeth showing slightly. "Awe.."

" _What?"_

"It's just.. I.. I can't stay mad at you.."

"Good," Luna replied smugly, sticking her tongue out at him. "I didn't want you to stay mad at me." She pecked a brief kiss on the cheek opposite to the one she was holding.

The obvious question sparked into Neville's mind at once. "So.. are we..?"

"Neville Longbottom," She began, giggling. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh, um-" His face flushed red. _Damn his anxiety. Damn it all to hell._ "Sure."

"Sure?" Luna crooked an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Eh-" She leaned up a bit closer to him. "I'll take it." Their lips met, and for a moment, all of the weird knicknacks and picket signs seemed to fade all away in a blur.

What Neville noticed in particular was that, _for once,_ he didn't feel so nervous anymore.

What he felt, was absolute and total bliss in this moment. He could love Luna Lovegood. He could love her a lot. Hey, maybe the last date hadn't went exactly as planned- but, it was good all the same. Neville got to be with _her._ And even in some old shack in the pouring rain, _that was all that mattered to him._


End file.
